The raising and selling of baby turtles for pets was once an active industry in the United States. Nearly every child in the United States at one time or another had his own pet baby turtle. For several years, no sales have been permitted in the United States because of the likelihood that the turtles carried the bacteria salmonella. Recently, researchers have learned to produce salmonella free baby turtles. Approval to sell these salmonella-free turtles awaits only a life sustaining isolation container in which the turtles can be placed for storage and shipment to pet stores.
Baby turtles can live without food and water for approximately one year provided they are kept in a cool dark environment. They can survive without food and water because they have two stomaches; filled with an egg yolk food material. If light or warmth reaches the turtle, they become active and use up their yolk supply more quickly.